twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MinorStoop
Goodies Thanks for that. I've been meaning to do it for a while, but I got lazy about it. :P I will rename the page as well. LuckyTimothy 16:55, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : Well, it looks like I was just beaten to it by WikiaBot. A staff member it says -- maybe not a bot? LuckyTimothy 16:57, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Chad... Yeah, I think so, too. But ugh, I wish you were an admin! I've been doing a lot of blocking and I look like an asshole for doing so. >.< TeamTaycob 23:15, December 4, 2012 (UTC) : Sigh... You're right. I should block him. I'm going to block him. TeamTaycob 23:59, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ateara family I meant those particular characters still are the ancestors of the characters in the series. Your ancestors will always be your ancestors, it doesn't make sense written in past tense. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well I would argue that, when stating the relation, they should all be present tense. Is your grandfather not your grandfather anymore once he has died? -TagAlongPam (talk) 13:33, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Details would be in the past tense, yes. I'm referring specifically to the first sentence where the relationship is stated. -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:29, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Blocks Done. TeamTaycob 23:14, December 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Annewbiz Looks like the banhammer has been brought down in my absence. So I don't have to try and trudge through countless edits by the user, what did they do? Just not heed warnings on moving pages or pointless edits? LuckyTimothy 00:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I agree on that. LuckyTimothy 00:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Question It must have had a function once, but I can't remember what it was. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:04, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Archiving Oh, it's fine. Thanks. TeamTaycob 17:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, don't mind. -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Family pages I can't remember why he was left out, but that must have been the reason. He can probably fit into the Uley page though, along with Sue (she can stay on the Clearwater page too since that's where people would think to look for her). -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Another block Not sure what was done to deserve a block this time. Inserting terrible pictures? -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ehhh I actually went with the block since he/she isn't listening to your warnings/explanations. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:45, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The teenage werewolf... ...has been blocked again. I took care of the pages, too. Thanks. TeamTaycob 14:19, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Caius. ...Sorry, I'm a little disoriented. Which pages? TeamTaycob 03:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, okay. Cool. Thanks. And haha, the other Wikis you contribute to make it sound like you have a fairly delicious life. xD TeamTaycob 14:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: I feel ya. This Wiki has returned to its natural state of boredom since BD-2's been in theaters for almost a month. :p I've been spending some time away from the Internet and into books, actually. I've been trying to read as much as I can - I'm reading my favorite Laurie Halse Anderson books (they're kind of my winter tradition xD); I've started up on the Dexter series after a friend's constant recommendations; I just finished a Sherman Alexie novel; I'm powering through the Pretty Little Liars novels like nobody's business; I'm reading The Count of Monte Cristo in school; and I've been trying to read Water for Elephants but I kind of stopped. Oh, and I wanna read the Twilight books again. Relive the feelings. Cry a lot. I think this year's Christmas is going to suck for me, anyway. But gah! I love books. TeamTaycob 22:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Reading rampage. I don't read essays; I write them. :P But only for school, though. I've been writing a lot, too, but nothing too serious - just fanfiction. It calms me down and keeps me busy, since school really sucks right now. I've been moved down a chair in orchestra, The Count of Monte Cristo is a hard read (and we have reading guide questions with it), and my math teacher lacks the ability to teach well. He's terrible. Gah. And I'm actually surprised you saw BD-2, let alone enjoyed it! That's so great! I absolutely loved the movie. Second best for me. TeamTaycob 22:52, December 14, 2012 (UTC) : I understand. I just can't write good regular fiction. *sob* The characters end up sounding like Jacob and Bella. And with The Count of Monte Cristo, I like it and all, but yeah - it really is a hard read. I read a bit of The Odyssey this school year, too (they're really packing us Honors kids with the literature). I didn't like it that much. : And yes! You're right! New Moon is my favorite. It's just... I honestly cannot explain clearly why I love it so much. It's just perfect. I found the cast of BD-2 way more relaxed, but their performances were also upped, too, when you look at their bodies of work throughout the years. The performance gap between BD-1 and BD-2 wasn't as huge as the one between Eclipse and BD-1 (because I think the main three actors really ''turned it out for ''BD-1), but it was still good. Kristen was, like... bleeding power. She obviously loves Vampire Bella. Lol. I'm just so bummed that the film series is over, though. Gah. It sucks. I mean, the series itself isn't over, but "forever" has begun (that sounds way better than "the end" in my opinion.) I don't know how to cope that well. TeamTaycob 00:03, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Nah, I'm not looking to get anything of mine published. It's really weird when people write totally non-canon plots (Jacob as a movie director? Bella as a model? Edward as a photographer? My ass.) and then try to post it as fanfiction. It's like... dude, just write an original story! It's obnoxious. TeamTaycob 17:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Relax! It's only 8am here! I'm not gonna bite your head off. ;D ::::: But yeah, you're right (again). I write for myself and the very small number of people that read my writing. :p TeamTaycob 16:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:So... Lol at Dee ^^^. Nothing at all, just sitting near the nonexistent Christmas tree. And go shopping... I hope. :/ Nike'sGirl 09:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Relationsships I have a question, why shouldn't I add the Relationship template on these atricles. They were already added on some articles. MrsLunchBox (talk) 15:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : I see but, then it should be removed from the article of Athenodora, as well. Re: Didiyme as a book-only character. How was it resolved? I don't think the "book only" category should exist at all. We consider books the primary source, so we have a "film only" category because it deviates from that source. It also doesn't make sense to include characters who are only mentioned in the books in the "book only" category, since they don't really appear in either one. I removed a few of these before realizing it would affect many pages (and before seeing your messages to me). -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: My issue is not with the "Relationships" page in particular, it's that the "Main" templates are meant to be used for sections that are summaries of another (whole) page. For example, the [[Twilight_Saga#Twilight|''Twilight'' section of the Twilight Saga]] page is a summary of the entire Twilight page, so that is the main page and should be linked using the template. But Garrett's relationship with Kate is not a summary of the entire "Relationship" page, so the template is not appropriate there. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Gallery: Amun and Kebi I'm not sure if the Gallery page of Amun and Kebi could stay. I mean on both galleries of Amun and Kebi, were basically the same pictures, and there is no "couple" gallerie of Charlotte and Peter. So what do you think? MrsLunchBox (talk) 15:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Block Alrighty then. TeamTaycob 22:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) RE There you are. Merry Christmas. TeamTaycob 15:10, December 25, 2012 (UTC) : I laughed harder than I should have at you calling me a "sweetie." :P TeamTaycob 15:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay, that was mean. I'm sorry. Thanks. :) TeamTaycob 15:29, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, I was just surprised, because recently, I haven't been very sweet. :p TeamTaycob 15:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: The last pain of the year It's done. And Happy New Year! TeamTaycob 16:28, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Request Done and done. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Happy New Year to you as well! -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fanon Blog names should be in the format User blog:USERNAME/Blog name. As for the fanon, that's really all we can do—we'll try our best to keep it to a minimum and only in blogs. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:20, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Twilight, graphic novel I'm sorry I'm using a proxy server, I'm only doing that to talk to you, I won't use it in any other case so you can delete this account afterwards. The only thing I was trying to do was changing the info picture into the collector's edition and in... Yeah but I couldn't send a message anywhere because my account was blocked and on the proxy server the editor wouldn't load so I had to do it that way :P And whatever, I'm not gonna edit any page anyway because who even cares. nyannyannyannyannyannyannyannyan (talk) 10:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: RalphGV's block Was he warned about uploading pirated content before being blocked for so long? -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well it would be more fair to explain why his content was deleted before blocking him for as long as a year. Then if he repeats the behaviour, you'll know he understood that he was breaking the rules and a block will be warranted. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Why You Delete My Pictures,I Wasted my time in order to add the photos,shame you,Everyone is free to do What he wants, so please do not interfere in my work please What If I add this photos in the page of photos